


Subway Connection

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever since I discovered slash, I've wanted to write a Billy/Viggo fic. Maybe because Billy is my age (none of the boys are old enough to be our fathers or young enough to be our sons), but he seems to fit so nicely with so many of the cast, Viggo and Orlando in particular. Anyway, this Billy/Viggo fixation was solidified after I saw the extras on the ROTK:EE DVD. I would never have finally sat down and written something if it hadn't been for all the amazing encouragement and support so many of you have given me with my first ever drabbles and ficlets. I know many of you just can't read anything hobbity and I respect that. Just know that you're still responsible for it being written in the first place and for that I thank you all so much.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Subway Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I discovered slash, I've wanted to write a Billy/Viggo fic. Maybe because Billy is my age (none of the boys are old enough to be our fathers or young enough to be our sons), but he seems to fit so nicely with so many of the cast, Viggo and Orlando in particular. Anyway, this Billy/Viggo fixation was solidified after I saw the extras on the ROTK:EE DVD. I would never have finally sat down and written something if it hadn't been for all the amazing encouragement and support so many of you have given me with my first ever drabbles and ficlets. I know many of you just can't read anything hobbity and I respect that. Just know that you're still responsible for it being written in the first place and for that I thank you all so much.

Billy is frustrated this morning. He's frustrated because he hasn't seen his handsome stranger for the past several days.

 

The first time Billy saw him he was sitting several rows ahead in the crowded subway car. Billy was immediately taken with his eyes, deep and soulful and completely entrancing. But the man caught him looking and he immediately dropped his gaze, pretended to be engrossed with the stitches on his bag. When he finally had the courage to look again, the man was gone.

The second time Billy saw him he was leaning against the center door as Billy entered. He found a spot to stand and when he looked up the stranger seemed to be looking directly at him. His mystery man smiled and nodded. Billy ducked his head and smiled, then mentally kicked himself. _It's smile **then** duck you idiot. Smile **then** duck._ It was too late, the moment had passed, and Billy twisted his fingers and stared at his hands, his face quietly burning for the rest of his commute.

For the next few days, Billy grew accustomed to seeing his stranger in the morning, would try to get on the same car each day in hopes of catching another glimpse. A couple of times he almost convinced himself that the man really was looking at him, but that was too crazy to really believe. The man was stunning with sandy hair, a tantalizing scar above his luscious mouth, and eyes that were wise and full of life. He could have anyone and Billy knew that "anyone" would never be him.

The last time Billy saw his stranger, the man started to slowly make his way through the car, moving in his direction. Billy looked behind him to determine who this gorgeous man had set his eyes on. Feeling overwhelming jealousy and disappointment, Billy began to move away, jumping off at the next stop. He decided to take the long route to work instead of seeing his fantasy crushed.

 

So now Billy is frustrated. Maybe his stranger moved, got another job. Whatever the reason it's been more than a week and he hasn't seen him, misses his regular fix. He kicks himself for never having the guts to say hello, do **something** other than act like a schoolgirl with a crush. He sighs and stares at his shoes, closes his eyes, stares at the floor.

At the next station, someone moves to stand next to him, too close considering the train's not that crowded. He starts to get annoyed. Just because he's small doesn’t mean he can be intimidated or pushed around. He plants his feet more firmly, clenches his jaw as the person doesn’t move and, if anything, leans closer.

Billy snaps his head up, ready with something witty and scathing, only to freeze as he looks into the eyes of his handsome stranger. They are so much **more** up close like this, more everything really: bright, kind, warm ... beautiful. Billy blushes as his brain starts creating romantic poetry at the mere sight of those amazing eyes.

"Sorry." The man’s voice is soft, raspy, and incredibly sexy. Billy's not sure if he can handle looking into those eyes **and** listening to that voice. His brain begins to shut down and he only manages to stutter out a weak "What?" in response.

The stranger takes a small step back. "I said I'm sorry. But this was the only way I could think of to get you to talk to me."

Billy wishes the man hadn't moved away, fights to keep himself from closing the distance between them. " **You** want to talk to **me**?" _Again with the sparkling repartee, Billy._ He wishes he could throttle himself, put himself out of his misery. But the man just smiles which despite his nerves makes Billy smile which makes the man smile even more. Butterflies have taken residence in his belly but Billy's feeling more at ease, less off kilter. His handsome stranger has wanted to talk to **him** this whole time, and that fact gives Billy some confidence.

"Viggo." The man extends his hand and Billy shakes it, intending for perfunctory professional but ending up somewhere between holding hands and stroking.

"I'm Billy."

"Well, Billy, my timing is terrible. We're coming up to my stop." His eyes seem to penetrate into Billy's mind, seeing everything, and Billy feels like he couldn't look away even if he tried. _But did he say he was leaving? Already?_

Viggo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card. "I've been carrying this around for days, hoping I'd see you again. My office, home and cell numbers are here. Call me anytime, please." He shakes Billy's hand again, squeezes for emphasis. "Nice to finally meet you, Billy." The train stops and Viggo gets off, neither breaking their connection until the doors close and the train pulls away.

Billy realizes he's still staring at the door and quickly looks down at the card in his hand. Viggo Mortensen: unique but absolutely perfect. He checks his watch and wonders how long it takes Viggo to get to his office. Billy's not frustrated anymore.


End file.
